A Season For Miracles
by LukasKristopherDuke
Summary: It's Christmas time in Hazzard which means that it is time for Orphange Stocking Stuffer fund. But for the Dukes this Christmas they are desperatly in need of a Christmas Miracle
1. Blue Christmas

It's A Holly Jolly Christmas it's the best time of the year oh by golly have a holly jolly christmas this year.

Bo and Luke was listening to WHOGG Christmas music as they was out getting presents for the Orphange .

" Hey Luke I guess you could call us Santa's Elves huh ?". chuckled Bo

" Yeah I guess you could cousin but we promised the kids at the Orphange they would have presents". reassured Luke

Bo and Luke was so lost in thought enjoying the Christmas music when suddenly news of a Blizzard was on it's way.

" Oh No"!, Luke we best hurry and finish getting these presents I sure don't wanna spend christmas in the snow". worried Bo

So as Bo and Luke was trying to hurry in getting them kids over at the orphange their presents the weather had other plans.

Meanwhile over at the farm Uncle Jesse was baking some pies , Daisy was baking Cookies , a Turkey was in the oven.

but as the hours went by Uncle Jesse and Daisy couldn't help but worry about the boys if they was okay.

" Daisy I got a bad feelin' that something bad is gonna happen I can feel it in my bones . Jesse said worriedly

" Oh don't worry none I'm sure Bo and Luke will be just fine besides they promised the orphans presents ". reminded Daisy

Meanwhile outside the weather had started to pick up and snow was falling down making it hard for Bo to see the road.

" Oh No"!,. Luke I'm having trouble seein' I sure hope we don't crash cousin that would sure ruin our Christmas!." said Bo

To make matters worse the road was starting to get slippery Bo tried to grip the sterring wheel but it was no effort

the General's tires was not used to driving on ice so the car started going out of control it ended up crashing upside down

sadly both boys was flown free from the General and they both lay unconicous in the snow.

So as the boys lay out cold in the snow in town their was santa's on every street corner collecting money for Boss Hogg.

as Boss stood in his office watching his plan in action he couldn't help about think how great his christmas is gonna be.

And then he laughed in spite of himself he was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Rosco come in covered in snow .

" Oh Boss I tell you this snow is terrible it is such a mess outside their is gonna be alot of accidents ". said Rosco

Meanwhile over at the Orphange Miss Sueanne Meadows was wondering where the boys was with the orphans presents.

On account of they should have been to the orphange over an hour ago and she was starting to wonder what happened to them.

Then she took a look outside and noticed that Hazzard was now covered in a blanket of snow , Ice.

Meanwhile the boys was still laying motionless , unfortunately as the hours ticked by they got colder and colder .

Bo was covered up to his chest in snow the only part of him that was visiable was his eyes which were closed.

But unfortunately Luke was covered all over and to make matters worse he had a cut on his forehead which was bleeding.

And some of his blood had gotton onto the snow and he also had two big bruises on his forehead.

Cooter was just now driving on back after picking up a wrecker on Cottondale road when he noticed the General upside down.

" Um what you make of that it ain't like Bo and Luke to leave the General like that ". said Cooter curiously

So Cooter hightailed it out of his truck and slowly walked over watching his step to not trip on the ice.

When he saw what the type of shape the General was in he couldn't believe his eyes it looked terrible.

Then once he looked inside he noticed that the General was empty and nobody was inside , presents was on the ground.

Then he figured he would start looking for Bo and Luke he didn't see them anywhere then he noticed some footprints so he

followed them and he couldn't believe his eyes when he came upon two rather strange looking snowballs in the snow.

So he walked on over at first he thought he was seeing things when he noticed something blue sticking out of the snow.

He figured it wouldn't hurt to dig so he started digging and what he saw he couldn't believe his eyes."!

" Oh No please don't be dead c'mon Luke wake up , wake up , wake up,". But it was no use Luke was out cold and frozen too.

" Bo was not that much better off on account of he was breathing shallow and he was frozen also."

So cooter hightalied it over to his truck and he called for a wrecker , ambulance for the boys and he told them to hurry.

" This here's crazy cooter callin' Tri-County Hospital I need an ambulance to hatchapee rd and please hurry." worried Cooter

After Cooter had made the call to the hospital he walked on over to the General and he hooked it up to his truck

and he then made the long drive back to town as he drove he prayed that he would be able to fix the General .

Meanwhile over at the farm Jesse and Daisy was starting to fear that something bad may have happened to the boys.

on account of they ain't heard from them for a couple hours now and they silently prayed that it wasn't something awful.

Then all of sudden the phone started ringing Jesse who happened to be near the phone picked it up .

" Hello this is Jesse Duke may I ask who's calling?". asked Jesse curiously

" Hello Mr. Duke it's me Sueanne meadows over at the Orphange Bo and Luke never showed with the presents". said Sueanne

" Well that ain't like them they said they would deliver them so them kids would have gifts tomorrow". inquired Jesse

" Sure hope nothing bad happened to them I would never forgive myself if something did". explained Sueanne

" Oh don't worry none honey I'm sure the boys will be along soon they probably had a flat tire or something". assured Jesse

Unfortunetly Jesse and Daisy was unaware of the fact that Bo and Luke was in a mess now they may not get out of this time.

As luck would have it an ambulance was just now arriving and the EMT's wasted no time in rushing over to the boys.

Unfortunately by now both boys was now suffering from hypothermia so once they got Bo and Luke onto the strechers.

they quickly got the boys into the ambulance and covered them with blankets , and started an IV , radioed the hospital.

" both patients seem to be comatose , unresponsive , suffering severe hypothermia, shallow breathing,".

the ambulance arrived at the hosptial 15 minutes later they wasted no time in getting the boys into the ER.

both boys was hooked up to oxygen masks , IV's, and they were covered in blankets to try and bring up their temperature.

" Oh lord these boys don't look good at all they both look like death warmed over we gotta save them ASAP". said Dr. Mcbride

" I sure hope an angel will be watching over Bo and Luke tonight I got me a bad feeling ".


	2. Broken Hearts and Christmas Wishes

The next morning at the hospital Bo and LUke was still about the same both are still unconicous , unresponsive.

sometime later that morning the boys was moved out of the ER and into seperate parts of the hospital.

Luke is now on the ICU floor in room 109 sadly Luke had to be hooked up to a ventilator pump.

And he was also hooked up to an heart monitor , some IV's was running down both his arm's , a blanket

not to mention he also had a big white bandage on his forehead from hitting his head on the windshield.

Unfortunately Luke's doctor had very little hope that Luke would wake up from this deep sleep.

Meanwhile back in the ER Bo who wasn't as bad off as Luke was trying to wake up but he couldn't.

every now and then his eyelids would flutter but they wouldn't open and he to was suffering from hypothermia.

anyway Bo's doctor ordered the nurses to move Bo to his own private room on the 3rd floor.

Meanwhile back in Hazzard everything was still covered in a blanket of snow the roads still had ice on them.

"some places were even without power , make matters worse Jesse , Daisy was on the road at the moment".

"Jesse wasn't used to driving on icy roads so he was having a little trouble with the tires luckily they made it".

Unfortnately Jesse wasn't in the mood to do some Christmas tree shopping he was really afraid for the boys.

What with their beds being empty since last night and with the General Lee missing too he was really worried.

" Unfortunately O'l Jesse was right the boys was in some hot water only they may not get out this time".

" Hey Uncle Jesse what you think of this one ain't it pretty it'll look just great in the living room". Daisy said happily

" I don't about that one baby it looks awfully big how about uh smaller one ". Jesse said curiously

" I really like this one Uncle Jesse it looks really bushy and the angel will look really pretty on top.

" Well okay honey if that's the one you want c'mon let's go get someone to chop it down ".

"It didn't take long for Jesse to find someone to chop down the tree ".

so while Jesse and Daisy was busy with the tree back over at the hospital things wasn't so good.

"Luke was showing brain activity he just wasn't waking up and Bo was still hanging in their he wasn't the same".

Then all of a sudden Luke's heart monitor started going crazy so Luke's room button at the nurses station went off

and so all the nurses and his doctor came rushing into his room and it took them about 5 times fore' Luke was back.

"Finally once Luke was stable again and resting peacefully she decided to see if Luke was awake".

So he got out his penlight and he lifted up Luke's left eyelid hoping to get a response but sadly their wasn't none".

"So Dr. Doherty told her nurse to write down that Luke Duke was still comatose , unresponsive."

"Bo and Luke both remained in Comatose states throughout the rest of the afternoon only time will tell".

"So as Bo and Luke was having a Blue Christmas the kids at the orphange were wondering about the presents".

One little kid in particular was awfully curious a little girl by the name of Mary was awfully curious ".

" Miss Meadows where is Santa at with our presents we should have gotton them by now?". asked Mary curiously.

" I don't really know honey maybe Santa got lost and had to go back to the north pole". explained miss Meadows.

"Miss Meadows felt bad about lying to the poor girl she knew Bo and Luke wouldn't forget on purpose".

Meanwhile back over at the farm after Jesse had gotton the tree up and Daisy got the decorations.

They started decorating the tree while the Christmas Turkey was baking in the oven , Pies was cooling.

Their was a looming black cloud hanging over the farm on account of Bo and Luke were missing.

"Jesse had just gotton done pulling the Turkey out of the oven when the phone rang ".

" Hello this is Jesse Duke speaking may I ask who is calling?". asked Jesse curiously

" Hello Mr. Duke this is Elly May over here at TRI-County Hosptial calling to tell you your nephews Bo and Luke.

" Oh lord thanks for calling m'am would you mind telling me why they is at the hospital?". asked Jesse

" Unfortunetly your nephews were involved in an accident last night due to bad weather conditions on the road".

" Thank you for calling I'll be their shortly thank you for calling me ". Jesse said appericatly

" Oh No well that would explain why the boys wasn't able to deliever the presents". thought Jesse

a few minutes later Daisy walked into the room with an awfully curious look as to who was on the phone

" Hey Uncle Jesse was that Bo and Luke are they on their way home now I sure hope so I miss them ". Daisy said

" No baby unfortunately that was the hospital it seems the boys had an accident". explained Jesse

" OH No does that mean they ain't gonna be home for Christmas Uncle Jesse?". inquired Daisy

" I don't know baby so much for a very merry Christmas huh look's like it's gonna be a blue Christmas ". Jesse said

So Jesse put on his boots , big red coat , and climbed into the truck and took off to the hospital.

"As Jesse drove their he silently prayed that the boys would be okay not miss Christmas".

Meanwhile over at the hospital one of Luke's nurses was coming into his room to check up on him".

" Hello there Luke are you awake yet ?". asked Maybelle

"So she got out her penlight and she shined it into Luke's left eye but unfortunately their was no response".

"Meanwhile in Bo's room he was a little better off then Luke but luckily his body temp was starting to improve".

15 minutes later Jesse pulled into Tri-County's hospital told his nurse he was here to see Bo and Luke Duke".

" Okay Mr. Duke if you take a seat the doctor should be out soon to see you ". said Shirley

Jesse was starting to fear the worst as the hours went by but he just kept thinking good thoughts ".

Then suddenly the doors opened and nice looking older woman stepped out into the waiting room".

" Hello I'm looking for the family of Luke Duke ". asked Dr. Doherty

" Hello miss my name is Jesse Duke I'm Luke's uncle". explained Jesse

" Unfortunately Luke suffered a very terrible closed head injury , severe hypothermia ". explained Dr. Doherty

" Because of that he remains in a very deep Coma which I ain't too sure he'll wake up from ". said Dr. Doherty

" Well he's gonna wake up eventually I mean uh.. he has to he can't just sleep forever". said Jesse

" Sadly he stands a 50 % chance of remaining in what is called a vegative state". explained Dr. Doherty

" Luke is still showing brain activity it's just he can't seem to wake up from his sleep ". said Dr. Doherty

" Now you can see Luke for now but unfortunately you can only stay for a short time ". explained doc

So Jesse followed the doctor down a long hallway to the ICU floor then she let Jesse into Luke's room".

"At first Luke just looked like he was sleeping until you took into account that Luke was in a coma ".

" Luke , Luke , Luke, it's me your Uncle Jesse please open your eyes wake up for me ". said Jesse

"Unfortunately the only sound Jesse could here was the sound of the vintilator pump breathing for Luke".

" Luke please boy open your eyes you can't go yet you is too young ". said Jesse

"Unfortunately it was no use Luke remained asleep as he lay their he could see himself walking on clouds ".

before Jesse knew it his time was up and a nurse was coming in to tell him that he had to go now

Meanwhile back at the farm Daisy looked out at the window at the Christmas Star and prayed.

" I pray that you'll let my cousins Bo and Luke live please don't let them die ". prayed Daisy


	3. Christmas Angel

Meanwhile up in Heaven an Angel was talking to Bo and Luke who were stuck in Limbo.

" I don't wanna die but I'm really tired and my head hurts something bad". confessed Luke

" Well y'all can just let this whole mess be a lesson to me ". said Bo

" I hate to say this Luke but it ain't your time yet you have to go back in your body ". explained Lucy

" But the pain is just too much I hurt too bad and I think I may have broken a few ribs". confessed Luke

" Well unfortunately you boys can't stay here now y'all have to wake up Christmas is coming.

" I don't wanna leave you it's been great here I'm pain free an I really love that". smiled Luke

" I know but you can't stay Luke you gotta go you is still too young to die now". explained Lucy Mae

Meanwhile in the the hospital Luke felt like his eyes was being weighed down with 10 pound bricks.

" Good morning Luke how is we feeling this morning ?". asked Dr. Doherty

Receiving no reply the doctor figured the boy was still comatose .

" Luke , Luke , Luke, can you hear me ?". asked Dr. Doherty

" Unfortunately her comment fell on deaf ears so then the doctor got a worried look on her face.

" I ain't ready to die but it hurt's too much can't I stay please?". begged Luke

" I'm sorry Luke but you can't stay you have to go back to your body your family needs you". said Lucy

" I ... I.. can't my body hurts too much and my head feels like it's been hit by a truck. admitted Luke

Meanwhile back at the hospital the boys was still about the same Uncle Jesse and Daisy kept hoping they would come back but unfortunately both boys doctors had little hope that the boys would come out of the their coma's.

At the moment Jesse and Daisy was in Luke's doctor's office going over Luke's lastest results.

" Now I'm not that worried about Luke's physical injuries a

Both Jesse and Daisy got sad looks on their faces thinking that Luke may never come back to them or worse die.

" I don't know about you folks but it sure looks like the Dukes is need of a Christmas miracle".

Meanwhile up in Heaven the boys was watching Jesse and Daisy when they noticed how sad they looked they started thinking".

" I really don't like hurting Uncle Jesse and Daisy but I'm in awful lot of pain , my head hurts bad". confessed Luke " I guess if they is gonna miss us that much then I guess we best think of going back home". admitted Bo

Y'all best hang onto your hats friends you ain't gonna believe what's about to happen .

In Bo's room a miracle was about to happpen Bo started floating back into his body and Bo's eyes started fluttering .

Uncle Jesse and Daisy was in Luke's room at the moment Jesse was rubbing Luke's hand at the moment hoping to get a sign

no account of pleading , begging , or coaxing Jesse did Luke just couldn't wake up just yet."

" Uncle Jesse does this mean that Luke won't be able to be with us for Christmas ?". asked Daisy

" I don't know baby (Jesse sighed).. the good lord is holding all the cards we just gotta wait and see".replied Jesse

Meanwhile over at the orpange they was setting up all their tree with all the trimmings , the kids was eating cookies. They was getting all excited about the arrival of Santa Clause but unfortunately Santa had an accident.

As Miss Sueanne Meadows starred at the window at the blanket of snow , ice she started worrying.

Back at the hospital a nurse was just coming into Bo's room she sure was in for a surprize.

" Howdy ma'am what day is it ?". asked Bo

" um... It's Christmas eve honey but don't you worry none you need your rest you was in a bad accident". said Nurse Pammy

" I was I don't remember having an accident ... excuse me miss but what is my name ?". asked Bo

" your name is Bo Duke and you and your cousin Luke was involved in a terrible wreck". explained Pammy

" Listen I better tell your doctor that you are awake now ". said Pammy

So she made her way down the hall to 's office to tell him that Bo Duke was now awake .

" Sir Bo Duke is awake now I just thought I would let you know ". said Nurse Pammy

But unfortunately Luke on the other hand still remained in a Comatose state and not looking too good .

As Luke was walking around in heaven he couldn't help notice that some of the people looked very familier Luke was so lost in thought looking around he didn't notice two angeles was coming over to see him." Oh Jackson that can't be our baby boy he's too young he can't be here yet this must be a mistake". Annabelle wondered." Well now honey I would recognize that dark hair anywhere he sure grew up to be a fine looking man ". Jackson said

" Lukas Keith Duke you is in alot of trouble young man ". said Jackson Duke

" Uh... who said that?". asked Luke

Then Luke turned around and he couldn't believe his eyes his parents was looking right at him.

" Oh my lord Mama Daddy holy smokes I.. I.. can't believe it your here". said Luke

" Hey baby why are you here you ain't ready to die yet you is too young ?". Annabelle said curiously

" I got into a bad car wreck I'm injured pretty bad I'm in alot of pain , my head hurts". confessed Luke

" I'm pain free as long as I stay here I don't wanna go back my body hurts too bad". admitted Luke

" Son now I want you to listen to me I know your in pain but you can't leave Jesse , your cousins alone". said Jackson" I can't go back dadddy I hurt too much it hurt's too much I just want it to stop". admitted Luke

" Luke honey it is too soon you can't go yet it ain't your time please go back baby". begged Annabelle .

Luke started to cry about the fact that he was leaving his parents again his mama gave him a big hug rubbed his back. " oh sweetie don't cry it's okay your gonna be fine just keep us in your heart will always be their". reassured Annabelle.

" Luke knew in his heart that going back in his body would be the right thing but it was a tough decison. Meanwhile back in at the hospital Luke was trying to wake up he just couldn't seem to wake up just yet. As Jesse sat by Luke's bedside waiting for him to make a sign nothing Luke remained the same.

Jesse knew in his heart that Luke will wake up eventually it's just he hopes it'll be sooner rather then later. " Luke if you hear me at all please make some kind of sign to let me know you can hear me ". begged Jesse

it was no use Luke just layed outcold like a dead mackeral the only sign Jesse got was a flick of an eyelash".

" I need you boys to come back to us we can't have Christmas without y'all ". begged Jesse

" I can't wake up I want to but I am in so much pain it hurt's too much please make it stop". begged Luke

" Poor Luke was sure suffering something awful sure hope he don't meet his maker for his time".

Jesse and Daisy had decided to step out into the hallway for a spell to get some coffee while Luke rest's.

When they suddenly ran into Bo's doctor who was coming out of his room and he had a big smile on his face.

" Howdy Doc how's my boy doing sure hope he'll be home for Christmas ". Asked Jesse

" Well Mr. Duke I got some good news and some bad news for y'all so which would you like first?". asked Doc

" Well I will take the bad news first considering I would like to get that over with ". replied Jesse

" Unfortunately it seemes that your nephew Bo is suffering from a mild case of Amnesia .  
" Amnesia usually is temporary it generally only lasts for about a week then goes away ". said Doc.

" That is some rather unfortunate news but I'm just glad the lord let Bo stay". Jesse said happily

Meanwhile in the ICU department Luke's doctor was just now entering his room and she was hoping he would be awake.

" So she got out her penlight and lifted up his left eyelid and she shined the light in unfortunately no response.

So she wrote on his chart comatose , unresponsive no change still remains the same.

Then all of sudden Luke started going into Convulsions he was flipping like a fish out of a water .

The doctor quickly gave him a shot of diazepam to try and calm him down but that didn't work.

Then she tried giveing him 10 cc's of Benzodiazepines she waitied to see if that worked before she left.

Before you could say flapjacks on a ferris Wheel Luke was once again off to dreamland.

" Bo is back and Luke is still outcold you know ain't nothing ever goes right for the Dukes".


	4. Hazzardous Holiday

So far the Dukes ain't had that merry of a Christmas then again in Hazzard nothin' ever stays the same.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Jesse and Daisy was just now coming into Bo's room they couldn't believe that Bo was awake.

" Oh my lord it's a Christmas Miracle Uncle Jesse I can't believe it ."!". Daisy said excitedly

Daisy walked over to Bo's bed and she gave him a big hug and told her that she was so happy he was okay".

Unfortunately all Bo could do was give Daisy a very confused look which broke Daisy's heart".

" I'm sorry honey but do I know you ?". asked Bo

" Bo it's me Daisy your cousin don't you remember me ?". asked Daisy

" I'm sorry I don't know you but you sure are pretty as a picture ". Bo said sweetly

" Well Doc did say that he had a mild case of Amnesia honey should only be temporary". reassured Jesse

So as Jesse and Daisy was trying to get Bo to remember on the other side of the hospital Luke remained the same.

As Luke layed in bed dreaming away he could see himself walking on clouds an then the pearly gates opened he saw the was almost about to walk into the light when he thought he heard a voice telling him don't walk into voice sounded like one he had heard before he just couldn't place it he kept walking towards the light.

" Luke don't leave come back please cousin I need you don't leave me !". begged Bo

" Bo I can't do it anymore my body is in pain , my head is killing me". explained Luke

" Luke you can't go think about Uncle Jesse, Daisy you can't leave us we need you !". demanded Bo

" Bo I am sorry cousin but my body hurts and I can't seem to figure out why I can't seem to wake up". asked Luke

So Luke kept walking into the light and he almost made it all the way through until something stopped him.

Luke's heart started breaking about the thought of leaving Bo, Daisy, Jesse and he would miss them awful.

Meanwhile back in town the Snow , ice was causing a whole lot of trouble.

Cooter was up to his eyeballs in car repairs on account of the snow and Ice caused alot of damage.

As for the General he was still having a little trouble repairing him on account of he was missing a few parts

and he couldn't really call over in Atlanta for the repair parts until the snow and ice melted.

Back at the hospital Jesse and Daisy was now coming into visting Luke's room hoping that Luke was awake.

" Hello Jesse, Daisy I wish I had better news for y'all but unfortunately Luke ain't awake yet".

" Luke will wake up eventually won't he doc?". asked Jesse

" Unfortunately Luke fell into a deep coma and I ain't too sure he'll wake up from it ". Dr. Doherty

" Well um ... maybe if one of us went in and talked to him maybe that would help ?". asked Daisy

" You can't see him at the moment on account of we are running an MRI Scan on him ". explained Dr. Doherty

" How long will it take before y'all get the result's from the MRI Scan ?". asked Jesse

" Well it can take anywhere between 24 hours to 45 minutes we are trying to figure out why Luke won't wake up". said Doc

Since Jesse and Daisy couldn't see Luke until tomorrow they decided to do some last minute Christmas shopping.

For Bo and Luke Daisy had decided to get the boys two tickets to the Richard Petty 500 Classic in Daytona Florida.

Jesse tried to figure out what to get the boys but his heart just wasn't in it and he was starting to feel very low.

"All Jesse really wanted for Christmas was both his boys home for Christmas and snug as a bug in a rug".

He figured he should get them something then it dawned on Jesse that her would give the boys a Christmas album

filled with all pictures of all the past Christmases from when they were little babies to now .

So after Daisy paid for her gift to the boys her and Jesse headed on back to the farm.

Once Jesse and Daisy arrived back at the farm Jesse an he walked over to a box filled with baby pictures.

So he dumped all the pictures out onto pile and he put all of them into a Christmas picture album.

an then he got out the wrapping paper and he wrapped it for Bo and Luke and he put it under the tree for the boys.

And with the stress of the day having caught up with him Jesse decided to hit the hay and dream of happier times.

Early the next morning Jesse and Daisy arrived early at the hospital and decided on the bench and wait for Luke's doctor.

Meanwhile Luke was now being taken out of the MRI machine and being placed back onto the gurney and wheeled to his room.

the results of Luke's MRI showed that sadly Luke had developed a hemorrhage which ment he was bleeding into his brain.

" Hey Mr. Duke I'm sorry it took so long in getting back to you but we had to wait for the results". admitted Dr. Doherty

" Unfortunetly the MRI results showed that Luke has been bleeding into his brain". said Dr. Doherty

" Well is that fixable ... ?". he will be okay I mean I can't lose my boy". begged Jesse

" Here's the thing Luke has suffered terrible head trauma he may not survive the surgery".admitted

With that news Jesse could feel his heartbreaking at the thought of one of his boys may not be home for Christmas.

" Doc what would you say that Luke's chances is of making it through the surgery ?". Jesse asked

" Well providing he don't suffer anymore complications I would say 50% .

"Meanwhile Luke was trying his best to break free of the Coma that has trapped him but he just can't do it yet". Luke's nurse was just now coming into Luke's room to check on him to see if he was awake yet so she got out her light. She lifted up his left eyelid she shined the light in once again no response.

It's looking more and more like the Dukes will be having a Blue Christmas this year.

Later on that afternoon Bo's doctor had decided to sign Bo's release papers

no one was happier then Daisy to hear that news she was so happy .

" Well at least one of the boys will be home for Christmas Uncle Jesse!". said Daisy happily

As the Dukes left the hospital and started the long drive home Jesse started getting a bad feeling

that Luke may not make it and he silently prayed that he was wrong.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Luke still remained in a comatose state partly due to the medicene.

Since Luke suffered a Convulsion last night his doctor figured that by putting Luke into a coma it would help his brain heal and also the doctors wanted to keep Luke as pain free as possible .

Later on that night at the farm as Bo layed in in bed sleeping he started having this nightmare.

And he saw him and Luke fly through the car and land hard onto the snow and ice .

Then all of a sudden a huge wave of guilt started to wash over Bo he started feeling really guilty.

" Oh My Lord what have I done ...", Oh... god I gotta fix this it's all my fault.


	5. A Christmas Miracle

The next morning at the Dukefarm was a busy one since it was finally Christmas day and the Dukes was busy as all get was baking Cookies , Jesse was making pies , also last but not least he was also putting a Turkey in the as happy as the Dukes was for it finally being Christmas their was a dark cloud since Luke was in the hospital.

" Oh Uncle Jesse I'm really happy it is Christmas but I do wish that Luke was here". Daisy said saddened

" I know baby we all do but at least Bo will be here to celebrate it with us !". Jesse said happily

The hospital was all decked out for Christmas they had a Christmas tree in the main lobby , decorations .

and some of the doctor's was wearing santa suites and the nurses was wearing elf costumes.

Unfortunetly Luke was still the same but a happy elf was on her way into Luke's room.

" Merry Christmas Luke how are we this fine morning ?". asked Nurse Pammy

Receiving no reply the nurse wrote on Luke's chart still in comatose state.

Luke was in and out of concious all through out the day he seemed to be just on the brink of waking

Meanwhile back at the farm Bo was enjoying a nice breakfast of eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, toast.

" You know Daisy I had a dream last night it was about the car accident that Luke and me got into". confessed Bo

' I gotta see Luke I have to apologize to tell him that I'm sorry for causing the accident".

" Bo i don't know if that's such a good idea on account of you is supposed to be taking it easy". Daisy explained

" Daisy if you don't take I'm gonna find a way even if I have to hitchhike". demanded Bo

" Okay now hold on honey now you know Uncle Jesse don't cotton to hichiking so .. c'mon I'll take you".admitted Daisy Meanwhile over at the Orphange Miss Sueanne Meadows was trying her best not to worry about the kids not getting their gifts but unfortunately seeing as how today is Christmas she may have no choice but to cancel the big Christmas again Christmas time has always been known for the time of Miracles so she ain't given up hope on that afternoon Bo and Daisy arrived at the Hospital Jesse couldn't go on account of he had to do his they arrived in Lukes' room they noticed that Luke's bed was empty and so Bo started fearing the then he noticed that Luke's doctor was standing by the front desk so Bo thought he would ask her."

" Your cousin Luke was taken into surgery to fix the hemmorage in his brain if you wanna wait for him you can".

Meanwhile in the Surgery room Luke was still hanging everything was going along fine until Luke's heart stopped.

" OH NO QUICK WERE LOSING HIM SOMEBODY SHOCK HIM WE CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE HIM". shouted Dr. Mcbride

The doctors shocked Luke about 4 times but that didn't work so they kept at it until they got him back.

Meanwhile up in Heaven Luke was watching this and he decided now would be a good time to go back to his body.

So Luke slowly started falling back into his body and then all of sudden the heart monitor started beeping again.

" Oh my god what in the heck ... how .. what in the world ?". asked Dr. Mcbride stunned

" Luke , Luke , can you hear me ?". asked Nurse Barbie

The nurse could see Luke's eyes moving under his eyelids and she hoped that he was trying to wake up.

When the nurse bent down to take off the oxygen mask that Luke was hooked up to his eyes slowly started to first Luke was a little dazed and didn't really know where he was so he looked around some and then he realized that he was in a hospital and he had no idea how he got here so for the first time Luke Duke was clueless.

Later on that afternoon a nurse came out to the waiting room to tell Bo and Daisy that Luke was now awake .

Bo thanked the nurse for letting them know an then he told her to tell him that they would be in shortly.

" Oh wow I can't believe it this is a Christmas Miracle just think now Luke can be home for Christmas !". exclimed Daisy meanwhile Luke was at the moment staring down at the floor trying to get the cobwebs out but he was having trouble. When Bo led Daisy into the room at first she was a little concerned on account of Luke was staring at the floor.

" Luke are you okay honey is your neck bothering you ?".

" Well I have a little cramp in it it would be so nice if you could massage it for me Daisy". begged Luke

So Daisy walked on over to Luke's bed and give him a nice massage and he really , really enjoyed it.

" So what you say we check you out of this place so you can enjoy some of Uncle Jesse's Cooking". said Bo

So Bo went to see if he could find Luke's doctor and ask her to sign LUke's papers so they could leave.

So she did and unfortunetly due to hospital policy Luke had to ride in a wheelchair out to the parking lot.

" Unfortunetly he does have a moderate concussion and he so he can't fall asleep for at 24 hours.

" Okay doc I'll make sure that he stays awake you can trust me I will keep Luke awake." promised Bo

Uncle Jesse was sitting out on the farm's front porch waiting for the General to pull up into the driveway.

and when he saw it pull in he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw LUke getting out of the car.

Once Luke walked up to the porches front steps he gave Luke a big bear hug .

" Welcome back boy oh boy this sure will be a Christmas to remember ". chuckled Jesse

Later on that night after supper while Jesse and Daisy was washing the dishes the boys was enjoying some Christmas cookies.

" Luke I promised the doctor I would keep you awake so no falling asleep on me okay cuz?". begged Bo

" Well I'll try but I can't promise ya on account of I am really tired and my head does hurt some". confessed Luke

Later on that night the boys decided to pay a little visit to the Hazzard Orphange Luke and Bo was dressed up as Santa's.

" Oh my lord y'all made it oh bless your hearts thank you boys for this oh and Merry Christmas". said Mrs Meadows

" What can I say friends Christmas is a time for Miracles and don't fear this tale ain't over yet.


	6. Holly Jolly Christmas

Christmas is over and the sunshine has melted all the snow and ice away which ment that once again Boss was up to trouble.

" Rosco I want you to get out their and collect that money from all those Santa's on the street corner.

So Rosco made his way outside and he was sure surprized to see that all the snow and ice was now over at the Dukefarm Luke and Bo was sleeping in for a chance considering they got in late last boys had slept until about noon and then the rooster had crowed and since LUke was a light sleeper he woke right up.

But unfortunately it wasn't without a slippting headache from all that punch that he drank at the Orphange last on the other hand was still out on account of he is a very deep sleeper so Luke walked over to wake him up." C'mon LUke I got me a headache that could bring down a 100 pound bull ". complained Bo Once the boys had taken their showers , gotton dressed they made their way out to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

" Well afternoon fella's I hope you enjoy your Eggs , Hashbrowns, Toast I gotta go to work". said Daisy

" Oh... I keep seeing dots , and the floor , and celiing keep swapping places ". complained Luke

15 minutes later Jesse came in from collecting the eggs , feeding the pigs , and milking the cow.

" Well afternoon boys don't worry about your chores just take it easy you is still recovering after all". admitted Jesse

" Uncle Jesse I hate to ask but can you give me something for this pounding headache it is killin' me". conplained Luke

" Well let's see here now I may have some aspirin oh what you know I got some ". So Jesse poured it into Lukes' hand.

" Luke took it and then once Bo was finished eating he asked Uncle Jesse for some so he took it too.

Meanwhile back in town Cooter was working on repairing the General and unfortunately it was looking harder then he thought.

He had to call on over to Atlanta to order some parts on account of he was missing a few and so he figured he would try to

fix it up some for the boys figuring it would make a nice gift for them so far he had managed to fix the tires.

" Now he was fixing on working on the windshild and last but not least he had to do a paintjob.

Meanwhile on over at the farm the boys was fixing on going over to the Boars Nest to wet their whistle .15 minutes later the boys arrived at the Boars Nest and they were happy to see everyone again ." Hey y'all how you been are you feelin' better?". Asked Enos

" Yes we are feeling much better but I still got a little hangover from the PUnch at the Orphange last night". said Bo

" Oh Yeah that's right y'all volunteered to give the orphanes presents did y'all dress up like Santa?". asked Cooter

" Yes we did and it was fun unfortunately I didn't really get to enjoy it much on account of my concusssion". said LUke

" So what's new anything going on that we should know about what are Boss and Rosco up to?". asked Bo

" Oh ... they is up no good Boss Hogg is tugging at people's heartstrings he is raising their taxes". admitted Enos

" He already has Santa's lined up on all the street corners collecting all the money ". said Cooter

" Well we is just gonna have to stop him ain't we cuz we can't let him get away with that". admitted Luke

So after the boys finished at the Boars Nest they took Jesse's pick-up over to City Hall to pay Boss Hogg a visit.

" BOSS we ain't letting you get away with this you will pay for raising them people's taxes". shouted LUke

" I don't know what you boy's is talking about you ain't got any proof so what makes you think that I am". said Boss

" Boss you is lying through your teeth why don't you just admit it you are Cheating People out of their money". said Bo

Bo and LUke's luck was about to change on account of someone had just put all that money into the Hazzard County Payroll.

So the boys carried into the City Hall office and they made Boss confess to Cheating people out of their money." Okay Okay I'll admit it I cheated them people out of their money ". confessed Boss

" okay Rosco you heard the man arrest him now he is a greedy pig !". admitted Bo

So Rosco arrested Boss for cheating the people out of their money for now their will be peace.


End file.
